


Not Fair

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Obi Wan & Shmi and the Worst Vision ever [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Homework, Humor, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Obi-Wan’s classes turn out to be more difficult than he expected





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I had to retake a statistics class this semester and was being annoyed until the idea for this little drabble popped in my head.

“It’s not fair!” Obi-Wan said, feeling very much like the teenager he appeared to be in body if not mind.

“You can’t be expected to remember everything from a vision of a lifetime lived,” Qui Gon replied, trying not to smile at his sulking Padawan. “Besides, it will do you some good to have to work at something alongside your friends.”

Obi-Wan glared down at his padd and the failed hyperspace navigation homework. Apparently passing his classes wasn’t going to be as easy as he’d expected. He grumbled at the fallibility of memory as he pulled up his next assignment.


End file.
